


Breathless

by L_M_Biggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: D/s elements??, Dark!Rey, F/F, Face Sitting, Just a snippet, Lesbian Sex, Sparring, moved over here because of reasons, originally posted in the Space Gothic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_M_Biggs/pseuds/L_M_Biggs
Summary: She liked the bite of Ren’s new Padawan, liked the way she always made sure to make Phasma work for the pleasure of her company, and then even harder for the pleasure of her body.





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KamikazeSoundSociety](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeSoundSociety/gifts).



“Get over here,” Phasma growled, grabbing at Rey’s lean thighs and giving a harsh slap to her cunt when the girl snarled and tried to kick out at her. Phasma nudged her thighs open, slender and struggling and no match for her own strength, years of Officer training behind her.

She liked the bite of Ren’s new Padawan, liked the way she always made sure to make Phasma work for the pleasure of her company, and then even harder for the pleasure of her body. Rey’s legs jerked as Phasma’s fingers pressed against where she was stinging, stroking over the smooth skin where Rey’s pussy was shaven clean. She pinned her down, forearm hard across her upper chest; in the confined space of Phasma’s bunk, Rey had nowhere to go.

Another sharp smack between her thighs and Rey let out a gasp, her legs jerking as she looked up into Phasma’s pale eyes. She always looked like she was seconds away from using the Force to throw her aside, from forcing the larger woman to release her. But she never did. Phasma could not help but be smug about the way she was able to make the young Dark Lady submit to her, where Kylo Ren, with all of his Force and training, could not.

Phasma pinned Rey’s wrists above her head, one hand easily encircling her thin wrists. Rey scrabbled at her uselessly, but Phasma smirked; she leaned forward, still holding Rey’s dark gaze, until their mouths were a breath away. “Open your mouth.”

The young Padawan only shook her head, lips pressed tightly together and glaring up at her. Phasma straddled her head, her calves hooking beneath the girl’s wiry shoulders. She settled, feeling bone and muscle digging into her legs as Rey tried to lunge upwards, her hips rising up into the air, trying to buck her off, as Phasma pinned the girl’s torso down.

“Suit yourself,” Phasma panted with a grin, dropping her hips. Rey made a low, startled noise and Phasma growled low in her throat, clit mashing against Rey’s nose; she was dripping, she could feel it, slick dripping down over Rey’s mouth and chin as she held the girl down.

Rey let out a groan, nuzzling her face against Phasma’s cunt before the woman pulled back and Rey’s mouth fell open on a gasp. The Captain couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of Rey’s panting breaths against her throbbing cunt; she lowered herself again, a soft, victorious little noise bubbling from her chest when she felt Rey’s tongue trace over her, a submission that was not nearly so hard to win now as it had been in the beginning. She released one of her wrists, tangling her fingers into Rey’s hair loosened from the typical triple bun that the girl wore; Rey whimpered and surged closer, gripping at Phasma’s thigh and pressing up.

“That’s it,” Phasma groaned, rocking her hips against Rey’s mouth, feeling the girl press back hard against her, the firm press of her nose against Phasma’s swollen clit. The press of Rey’s teeth against her labia was soothed by the way her tongue delved deep inside Phasma, stroking over the silky soft walls, the young Sith close to drowning in the slick that her lover was producing. “Good girl,” she murmured, leaning back just enough that Rey had to chase after her cunt, soft lips sucking eagerly at Phasma’s clit. Phasma released Rey’s hair, sliding her fingers softly down the girl’s belly, long fingers rubbing nimbly at Rey’s clit, just shy of too hard Beneath her, Rey squealed, squirming away from her touch. Phasma smirked and squeezed her thighs together; at her thigh, Rey’s fingers tightened, nails digging in, unable to gasp for air.

“Good girls get rewarded.”


End file.
